Moi enceinte ? Peut-être
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Ron rentre de son entraînement d'Auror alors que sa femme est en manque ? Résumé pourri xD Mais venez voir Probablement un TwoShot ! Avec du lemon ! Ne montez SURTOUT PAS la température de votre salon ! ;D RonxHermione - avec un peu de HarryxGinny


****Coucou toutr le monde, je suis nouvelle ici et je vous présente ma première fanfiction qui sera... UN LEMON sur Romione :D  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, car j'essaie d'exceller dans ce registre xD Une petite review sera la bienvenue ^^

* * *

**Moi enceinte ? Peut-être…**

Hermione était allongée dans le canapé du salon. Depuis quelques temps, elle se plaignait d'un mal d'estomac, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-elle attrapé un virus ? Aurait-elle consommé quelque chose de pas frais, ou bien était-elle victime d'une intoxication alimentaire ? Franchement, elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Ces temps-ci, elle se sentait un peu lourde, avait-elle abusé de la nourriture ? Vous savez, avec un mari comme Ron Weasley, on ne peut que manger. Elle sourit en pensant à son mari qui devait arriver, ça faisait un mois qu'il était parti. Dès qu'il franchirait la porte elle lui… Mon Dieu, Hermione, à quoi tu penses, bon sang ? Ne fais pas ta gourgandine !

Elle décida enfin de se lever, prise d'une subite envie de manger.

_Manger quoi dans quel sens ?_

Tout à coup, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se mit à sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut un grand rouquin aux yeux bleu azur qui lui adressait un sourire narquois. Il avança vers elle et la serra contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, Mione…

Elle le frappa du poing sur le torse.

- Pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucune lettre, Monsieur Weasley ? dit-elle avec une moue.

- J'étais vachement occupé, ma chérie !

- Ah oui ? Harry écrivait à Ginny tous les jours, lui !

Il se gratta la nuque, gêné.

- Mais peu importe, je suis là maintenant, c'est ça qui compte, non ?

- Oui, bonjour Ronald ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh oui, bonjour, ma chérie !

Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qu'elle approfondit en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues se débattirent, les deux époux mélangèrent leurs salives. Hermione mit fin à ce baiser, par manque de souffle.

- Wow, Mione…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sourit bêtement et suivit sa femme dans la cuisine.

Ron se servit une bouteille de bièraubeurre et en proposa une à sa femme qui refusa et préféra se servir un jus de citrouille.

-Au fait, Harry t'as dit la nouvelle, mon chéri ?

- Non, laquelle, mon chaton ?

- Ginny est enceinte ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il recracha sa gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- QUOOOOOIII ? Potter a encore mis ma sœur en cloque ?

Elle acquiesça, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- C'est une Weasley, mon chéri ! Enfin, ils ne doivent pas trop se servir du sort de contraception.

Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles.

- Oh, mon chéri, tu es jaloux ?

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Un jour, on en aura un, mon chéri.

Elle mordilla son lobe d'oreille, ce qui le fit grogner.

- Tu… tu es sûre, Mione ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Bien sûr, Ronald ! Je suis mariée avec toi, on s'aime, maintenant je veux un bébé avec toi…

Elle passa sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille et la mordilla.

- Alors comme ça Madame Weasley veut faire sa coquine ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**/!\ Lemon /!\**

Elle regarda son mari. Mon dieu, comme il avait changé en un mois ! Mon dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué ! Elle s'empara de sa bouche comme une affamée, comme si elle était assoiffée de la langue de son mari, une langue qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien, d'ailleurs ! Celle-ci commença à frotter lascivement son bassin contre celui de Ron, dont elle sentit l'érection qui paraissait douloureuse.

- Hmm Mione…

Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou ou il lécha la peau de sa bien-aimée. Ceci lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière. Elle descendit sa main sur l'entrejambe de son mari, qu'elle caressa doucement. Elle descendit des genoux de son mari et dézippa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- Mione, que vas-tu faire ? dit-il avec un hurlement.

- Oh, j'ai lu ça dans un livre ! Il parait que ça vous fait beaucoup de bien, dit-elle avec une voix incroyablement érotique.

- Que… Toi, Mione ? Tu lis ce genre de livre ?

- Tu me manquais tellement Ronald ! Je devais m'occuper à ma manière !

Elle lécha ses lèvres sensuellement en regardant son mari, qui déglutit à cette vue.

Hermione descendit le pantalon de son mari et eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il portait l'un de ses caleçons des Cannons de Chudley, et fut étonnée de voir que son mari se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son boxer. Elle massa son sexe à travers son boxer et regarda son mari.

- C'est pour moi, ça ?

Il gémit.

- Ou…i.

- C'est bien, gentil garçon !

Ron n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu sa femme excitée de la sorte. A chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était tellement doux, mais si elle continuait à agir de cette manière, se ardeurs ne le supporteraient pas et il lui ferait l'amour brutalement sur le plan de travail.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il vit sa femme baisser son pantalon et agripper son sexe. Elle le regarda, un éclair de désir passait dans ses yeux.

Ron la regarda, choqué, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire une fellation au milieu de la cuisine ? Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il sentit la langue de sa femme passer sur son gland.

- Oh putain, Mione !

Elle lui mordit le gland, ce qui le fit grogner de douleur.

- On ne jure pas, Ronald !

- Mione…

Hermione le regarda et se lécha les lèvres. Elle commença à le masturber lentement et déposa des baisers le long de sa verge.

- Chérie… Merde !

Elle l'avait pris en bouche et le regardait, un désir enflammant ses pupilles chocolatées. Elle insuffla un rythme désespéré avec sa bouche, allant de haut en bas alors qu'elle taquinait ses testicules avec ses mains. Hermione se réjouit en voyant son mari hors de contrôle alors qu'elle n'utilisait que sa bouche.

Tout à coup, elle sentit le sexe de son mari vibrer dans sa bouche. Elle se disait alors qu'il allait jouir. Elle se retira sa verge de sa bouche, mais de petits jets atteignirent sa joue ainsi que son visage.

- Me… Mer… Merde …Déso… lé, Mione !

Ron eut le souffle coupé à cause de la gâterie que sa femme venait de lui faire mais surtout parce qu'il venait de se vider sur le visage de sa femme.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit sa femme recueillir un peu de sa semence qui était sur son visage avec son doigt et qu'elle le mit à sa bouche.

Il la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- Mione, fais-pas ça, c'est dégradant !

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur le visage de sa femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, chaton ! Mais c'était tellement bon !

Elle sourit, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur son mari. Ron se leva du tabouret et porta sa femme sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Tu vas me faire l'amour ? dit-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tu rigoles ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ? Je vais me venger, bien sûr !

Ron retira le peignoir de sa femme et déglutit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne portait qu'une courte nuisette rouge. Hermione émit un petit soupir lorsqu'il enfouit sa tête dans le décolleté de sa nuisette et qu'il lécha sa clavicule. Elle mit ses mains dans sa chevelure enflammée et l'embrassa tendrement. La bouche du rouquin descendit dans le cou de sa belle, tandis que ses mains agiles descendaient les bretelles de sa nuisette.

Elle frissonna : était-ce à cause de la fraîcheur qu'il y avait dans la cuisine ou l'excitation qui prenait place dans son corps ? Les mains du rouquin se baladaient sur les cuisses de la brunette, il attrapa le vêtement et regarda sa femme pour avoir sa réponse. Elle acquiesça en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il retira la nuisette d'Hermione et laissa traîner ses yeux sur chaque parcelle de son corps.

- T'es vraiment magnifique, mon cœur…

- Toi encore plus, mon chéri.

Elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son homme et tâta ses muscles. Il faut dire que cet entraînement d'Auror faisait beaucoup de merveilles. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et enleva son T-shirt. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et colla son corps contre le sien. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et gémit lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de son mari se dresser contre son ventre.

- Déjà en forme, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Toujours pour vous, Madame Weasley !

Il caressa les cuisses de sa femme et se mit accroupi devant elle. Elle rougit en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire, le vit se lécher les lèvres. Mon dieu qu'elle aimait cette langue. Punaise, qu'elle fantasmait à chaque fois sur cette langue !

Il déposa des baisers sur ses cuisses et s'aperçut que le sous-vêtement était vraiment trempé. Cela excita le rouquin encore plus.

- Alors, Madame Weasley s'impatiente ?

- Comment ça ?

- T'es toute mouillée pour moi, chaton !

Elle lui assena un coup derrière la tête.

- La ferme, espèce d'idiot !

- Wow, ma femme m'insulte !

Elle mit ses jambes autour de son cou en gémissant légèrement. Ron leva la tête vers sa belle et vit qu'elle se léchait les lèvres, il grogna de frustration. Il descendit alors le dernier sous-vêtement d'Hermione, il déglutit en voyant que l'entrejambe de sa femme était très humide.

- T'aimes bien ce que tu vois ? dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne feras plus la maligne très longtemps !

Il commença à déposer un baiser sur son pubis, puis sur ses lèvres et sur son clitoris. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir et c'est ainsi que le jeune Auror commença à vouloir utiliser sa langue. Il mit sa main sur la cuisse de sa femme et monta sa main sur son sexe humide. Il commença à titiller son clitoris à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Ron…

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Continue…

- Avec plaisir, mon chaton.

Il massa son clitoris doucement puis rapidement afin d'arracher des cris à la jeune femme. Deux de ses doigts glissèrent entre les plis humides de sa belle. Hermione agrippa la chevelure rousse de son mari en « miaulant ».

- Oh oui, miaule pour moi, mon chaton, dit-il entre deux coups de langue sur son clitoris.

- Ron…ald ! Je… te …pr…oh…pris…de…hmm…la fermer !

Les doigts de Ronald glissèrent rapidement en Hermione, elle se sentait proche d'un gros orgasme.

- Ron… arrête !

- Oh non, mon cœur, tu m'a laissé aller seul au 7e ciel, c'est à ton tour maintenant !

- Hmm, plus vite alors !

Ron insuffla un rythme très, très rapide à ses doigts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione atteignit l'orgasme et reposa son dos contre le plan de travail, essoufflée.

- Ron… c'était… brillant !

Il se leva et lécha ses doigts recouverts de sécrétions de sa femme.

- Je sais, je sais, mon cœur.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, en se levant. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à l'embrasser.

Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et elle mit ses jambes autour de son bassin. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de son mari contre son bas-ventre. Elle mit fin au baiser et regarda son mari avec tendresse. Elle caressa son visage.

- T'as oublié de te raser ce matin ?

- Euh ouais, j'avais hâte de venir te rejoindre.

- Oh, mon chéri…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

- Ça te donne un côté sexy, j'adore, dit-elle avec un ton extrêmement érotique.

Il grogna. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'une voix aussi suave. Il caressa ses cuisses tendrement.

- Ron ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Tu sais, depuis quelques temps je pense à un truc !

Il la regarda d'un air sérieux. Elle se mit à rougir.

- Tu sais, toi et moi, avec un petit roux ou une petite rousse dans nos bras, ça serait formidable !

- Ne me dis pas que… tu me demandes de te faire un enfant ?

- Oui, Ron…, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Hé…, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui remontant le menton. J'en serais ravi, Mione, crois-moi !

- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Ron…

- Tu ne me forces pas, chérie, j'en ai même parlé avec Harry, pendant notre entraînement.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. On va avoir 24 ans et je me sens prêt à être père !

- Oh, Ron, je t'aime tellement, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, chaton !

- Où désires-tu procréer notre premier enfant ?

- Notre premier enfant ? T'en veux d'autres ?

- Bah bien sûr, mon chéri !

Il caressa sa cuisse et murmura à son oreille :

- Ici, sur le plan de travail, on n'a jamais tenté !

Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille en se mordant les lèvres.

- Alors vas-y !

Il s'inséra en elle doucement et elle émit un long soupir. Elle lui empoigna les fesses pour qu'il puisse être en elle entièrement. Il commença à donner de puissants coups de reins, il allait et venait en elle en un rythme effréné.

Le plaisir était tellement bon, il n'arrivait pas à aller doucement. Hermione commença à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait que ce moment dure une éternité. Hermione fermait les yeux, tellement son plaisir était fulgurant.

- Mione… Regarde moi ! Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras !

Elle lui obéit et le regarda dans les yeux, mon dieu qu'il était beau le visage rouge et couvert de sueur, en train de grogner son prénom, à elle et à elle seule. Cela résonnait comme une mélodie dans sa tête. Elle aussi criait son prénom, elle se sentait proche de l'orgasme mais elle voulait qu'il vienne en même temps que son mari. Il asséna de plus profonds coups de bassin et il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui en hurlant son prénom. Le spectacle le fit atteindre l'orgasme et il se déversa en elle.

Il se retira d'elle, mais toujours collée à elle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se tint au plan de travail.

- Wow, Ronald ! Oh… amène-moi une corbeille, vite !

Elle avait sa main devant sa bouche.

Il la lui apporta en vitesse et elle rendit sa nourriture. Il lui caressa le dos et lui souleva les cheveux.

- Ça va aller ? Ginny a dit à Harry que t'avais des nausées depuis quelques temps.

- Rhaaa, elle est exaspérante, je lui avais dit de ne rien dire, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas vu de médicomage lorsque les nausées se sont manifestées ?

- Ronald… Tu sais que je déteste les médecins, euh… les médicomages !

- Fais un effort, mon cœur, c'est inquiétant ! D'après elle, ça fait plus d'un mois que ça se produit !

- Hmm, je vais voir Ginny après, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je peux venir ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, non, une prochaine fois !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et alla prendre une douche. Une fois dans la douche, elle se surprit à caresser son ventre plat.

_Et si c'était possible ?_


End file.
